


s-Town

by cupidsbow



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Action, Character Study, F/M, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: Val is deeply familiar with Shit Town, but defies it to the end.





	s-Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Music: Bibb County, Music From S-Town, by Daniel Hart

**Password = festivids**


End file.
